Undercover Love
by Lunerpet
Summary: while Kitty goes undercover Dudley falls in love with her, can she keep her secret safe and live two diffrent lives at once.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy, Butch Hartman does**

Kitty jumped down from out of nowhere "Dudley we have a new problem, Bird Brain is out of jail" Dudley was glued to his computer "yeah" she rolled her eyes and checked what he was drooling over "meat again?"

he panicked "um no it's tofu in the shape of meat um yeah" then all the monitors flickered and Bird Brain's face appeared on them "good morning Petropolis I have hacked the airwaves to deliver an important message."

Dudley looked shocked "whoa Bird Brain's out of jail, why didn't you tell me?" Kitty just sighed "this seems all too familiar" Bird Brain laughed "you see when I was in prison I had a lot to think about and one of those thoughts were about what I'm doing with my life."

Dudley thought about it "did you also go insane and make a friend out of soap?" Bird Brain stopped "what no why would I do that?" he then cleared his throat "so I have decided to turn over a new leaf and help with science, I have already made a science facility to better the lives of everyone in Petropolis."

When he finished the monitors went back to normal Kitty scoffed "turn over a new leaf? Yeah right" Dudley looked excited "sweet I want science to better my life" Kitty looked at him annoyed "Dudley he was lying."

Dudley's smile faded "is that your instincts talking?" she nodded "definitely" Chief Dumbrowski went over to them "Kitty can I speak with you in my office?" she nodded and followed him and Dudley went as well but before he could get in the Chief stopped him.

"Sorry agent Puppy but I need to talk to Agent Katswell in private" Dudley looked sad and left, Kitty sat down on one of the only big chairs "so what's up Chief?" he jumped up on his desk and cleared his throat "Kitty I have a mission for you."

Kitty smiled "okay but shouldn't we wait for Dudley to hear this as well?" the Chief shook his head "he is a good agent but I need you to go undercover, and Dudley as you know isn't good a spying" Kitty remembered the last time she went undercover with him and got a look of sheer horror on her face.

"Yeah I-I remember" a shiver went down her spine, the Chief nodded "and that's why you're going to in alone" Keswick came in holding a briefcase and put it in front of her "e-everything y-you need is in there" she opened it and inside it was a folder with makeup, dye and everything a disguise kit needs.

She took out the folder and read a bit "my alias is named Rosalyn Cruz, born in London and raised in Petropolis, Wait I even have a new place and I'm moving to it tomorrow?" the Chief nodded "as Rosalyn you need to find a way to work for Bird Brain and find out what he is up to."

Kitty thought about it "but what about Dudley if I'm gone then who will train him?" the Chief shrugged "we will probably have him take some time off or something, but that doesn't matter I want you to make sure he never finds out."

Kitty looked confused "why not Chief?" the Chief looked at her questioningly "because if he found out your cover would be blown because he's a blather mouth." Kitty nodded "all right" Keswick handed her a watch "this w-watch not only tells t-time but it acts as a computer, a-a hacking device and it also h-has a flash backer s-setting."

Kitty took the watch "why a flash backer setting?" Keswick shrugged "there was s-still some room left" the Chief got serious again "okay agent Katswell study your new life well we don't know how long this will take but Bird Brain is up to something, good luck Kitty."

Kitty got up and grabbed the briefcase, and then left the Chief's office and headed for the exit as she was leaving Dudley dashed in her way "hey Kitty where are you going? Quitting time isn't for a couple of hours."

She looked around making sure no one else was there then faked a frown "sorry Dudley but something came up with my…um sister so I have to leave and make sure she's alright" Dudley looked confused "but I thought you were an only child?"

Kitty laughed nervously "um well she ran away and they recently found her yeah" Dudley smiled "that's great news" she nodded "look Dudley I don't know when I will be back so you're going to have to do things on your own for a while."

Dudley got sad "b-but I need you here" Kitty smiled "I know Dudley but I need to do this, tell you what if you need anything just call me okay" Dudley got his excited look again "really?" she gave him a note that had her number "here if you need help with something just call." Afterwards she left to her place at the Catwalk and as soon as she got there she opened up the briefcase.

About a day or so later Dudley was home because the Chief told him to take some time off and he was bored, with Kitty gone he had nothing to do, then his mother came in the room "Dudley guess what, we have a new neighbor why don't we go say hi?"

He sighed and got up "uh do I have to?" his mother looked annoyed "come on Dudley it's only polite, and besides you might like her" he then followed her outside "excuse me not there please, be careful with that."

He looked over to see a beauty unlike anything he ever laid his eyes upon, she was an orange tabby with long white hair and violet eyes, they walked over and his mother greeted her "hello neighbor welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Peg and this is my son Dudley."

She looked at them almost in shock "oh um hello my name is Rosalyn" Dudley just stared in awe at her, and Peg cleared her throat *ahem* Dudley snapped out of it "what oh uh hello" Rosalyn smiled at him and he just melted right there.

Peg saw her son and smiled "well you to have fun, I have other things to do" Rosalyn walked up to the door "would you like to come inside?" he nodded "uh sure" they walked inside and she looked around and sighed "sorry I still need to unpack" Dudley smiled "I can help if you want."

She thought about it "well if you want to sure" a few hours passed as they unpacked and before they knew it, it was dark outside and they sat down on the couch, Rosalyn took a deep breath "thanks Dudley I appreciate your help" Dudley laughed "no problem Rosalyn."

Rosalyn stood up "okay well I need to get to bed so I'll see you later Dudley" Dudley got up as well "okay then I will see you tomorrow" when he left she sighed "great I live next to Dudley now thanks Chief" when Dudley got back he jumped with excitement.

He ran over to the phone and took out the note Kitty gave him and dialed the number, he waited for a second then it was answered "hello?" he heard Kitty's voice "Kitty guess what I think I'm in love" Kitty sounded excited "really with who?"

Dudley smiled "it's this new girl that moved in my neighborhood her name is Rosalyn" there was silence on the other line for a minute "oh well I'm happy for you Dudley but um" Dudley interrupted her "can you help me with this I don't think I can do this alone."


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe what she just heard, Dudley was falling for Rosalyn and asking her for help "well Dudley I wish I could, but I'm out of town" Dudley nodded "yeah but I feel like she's the one you know, can you at least give me some advice?"

Kitty sighed over the phone "I'm sorry Dudley but-" she heard him start to wimpier "Dudley please you know that doesn't work on me" then he got louder "jeez okay fine I'll help you so please stop" there was a few seconds of silence.

Before she had to take the phone away from her ear, because he shouted "your the best Kitty!" she waited for him to calm down, then she spoke again "okay well I have some things to do tomorrow so tell me all about it tomorrow night okay?"

Dudley could barely hold his excitement "sure thing, night Kitty" she let out a yawn "yeah night Dudley" in the mourning Dudley walked outside full of energy, he looked over at his new neighbors house just in time to see Rosalyn.

Burst out of her house also full of energy, he smiled and waged his tail "good mourning Rosalyn" she looked over at him and smiled "mourning Dudley" she went over to her car "I'll see you later, I have a job interview today" he noticed she was holding a flier.

He watched as she left in her car and all he could say was "wow" when Rosalyn got to her destination she hopped out of her car and checked the flier she was carrying "okay Bird Brain let's see what your plan is" she heard someone laugh to her side, so she turned to see who it was.

And it was none other then Bird Brain "plan? That's easy I plan to change the world for the better of course ha-ha" she smiled "really well that's nice" he went over to her and motioned her to follow him "come I will show you my work."

She followed him into the building, and he went over to an elevator "as you probably know I was once a villain out to sell money in any way I could" she joined him in the elevator and nodded "well there's no need to worry Miss...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The elevator started to move and she smiled "my name is Rosalyn Cruz" the ex-criminal laughed "that's a fine name, it suits you" he cleared his throat, as the walls of the elevator went transparent she saw a huge lab with equipment and she couldn't recognize half of the stuff there.

Bird Brain saw her reaction, and smiled "isn't it breathtaking, this is where you will work from now on" she stared at him "what?" he nodded "well I saw the flier in your hand so I assumed you wanted a job" she looked down at the flier.

Then she nodded "y-yeah your right" the elevator stopped and they got off, she looked around in awe "wow this place is huge" he nodded "and it's all yours" she turned the face him "what, all this?" he walked forward and picked up a tool "yes everything in this lab is for the advancement of mankind."

He put the tool down "well unfortunately I can't have you start today, but I will give you a list of things you will need, can you start say on Thursday?" she nodded "of course" they went back on the elevator "I'm expecting great things from you Rosalyn."

When they got out of the elevator he handed her a list "I'll see you in three days" she nodded and left, as she got in her car a small screen popped out where the radio was supposed to be, and the Chief's face came on it "Kitty how's your progress?"

She sighed "Chief your not supposed to call me by my real name, when I'm undercover remember" he thought about it "oh right so did you find out anything yet?" She checked the clock which read about noon "well I start work in three days, but he seems like he means it, I think he wants to change the world with science."

The Chief got serious "really but what does your instincts say?" Kitty started the car and got on the road "I think he's hiding something, and I'm going to stop him" her cell started to ring so she found a quick place to park then she flipped it open and saw Dudley's name on it, before she spoke she took off her voice changing collar "hey Dudley what's up?"

The Chief raised an eyebrow as she talked to him "why don't you just ask her, she seems nice enough" she sighed "okay calm down, take a deep breath, you don't know that, just talk to her, you'll do fine" she finally hung up and glared at the Chief.

"This is your fault Chief" the old flea looked confused "what did I do?" she got back on the road and continued "thanks to you moving me to that house, I live right next to Dudley and what's worse is he's fallen in love with Rosalyn."

The Chief nodded "that does seem like a problem, but you need to keep who you really are a secret, if you have to date him to keep up it a secret then that's what your going to do" She was dumbfounded "you want me to date him? I can't do that."

Chief Dumbrowski shrugged "you two seem to get along normally, so what's the problem?" she growled at him "what problem is Dudley and me are partners, I can't date my partner" the Chief laughed "well then there you go Rosalyn isn't a T.U.F.F agent and is single right?"

When she got back home she rubbed her temple "I hate you so much right now Chief" luckily she didn't see Dudley anywhere, so she when inside her house and saw some more box's still needing to be unpacked, so she went over to it and started to unpack some more.

After a while she heard a knock on her door, so she calmly went and answered it only to find Dudley standing in front of her "oh um Dudley what's up?" he smiled "well I was wondering what you were up to, and I thought we could hang out or something."

She blinked "are you asking me out?" he blushed "well no-I mean yes wait no I-" she found it both amusing and cute as he fumbled over his words, so she decided to let him down gently "sure" Dudley stopped "r-really?"

She clasped a hand over her mouth and thought to herself "why did I say that, I have to fix this fast" she took her hand away and smiled "I'll hang out with you, as a friend" Dudley laughed a bit feeling ridiculous "okay."

She tilted her head in a way that Dudley felt like he could melt "do you ask all the new neighbors to hang out with you?" he shook his head "n-no" she took his hand "then why don't you show me around the neighborhood."

His face turned red as she dragged him around, after some time they found a park and Rosalyn went over to a small bridge and jumped up on the railing she sat down on the smooth wood and wrapped her tail around one of the bottom rails for balance.

She turned her head and saw Dudley come up beside her, she smiled as he put his arms on the railing she thought "why am I enjoying this?" he looked up at her "you okay?" she kept her smile "yeah I was just thinking that this park feels nice."

Rosalyn unraveled her tail and jumped off "so Dudley what do you do for a living?" she thought what she just asked "why did I being that up? Man ever sense he showed up at my door I've been acting strange" he laughed a bit.

"Oh you know I work at T.U.F.F, I'm one of the best agents there two?" She mentally sighed and thought "your not supposed to tell anyone that your a secret agent" but she just kept that smile "oh really?" he nodded then he thought about it.

"Now that I think about I don't think I should have told you that" she laughed "so mister agent are you going to make me disappear?" he shook his head "no we don't do that, we do save the world though" they both laughed for a bit.

She checked her watch and it read four o'clock, she thought about it "four hours! I didn't think time would fly this fast" she looked back at him "I have some things to take care of back at home, I should get going" before she could leave he grabbed her hand.

"Wait before you go, can we I don't know do this again tomorrow?" she shrugged "I don't know I did have fun though so maybe-yeah" she took her hand back and left with a big smile, when she got back she immediately put the Chief on the line.

When his face appeared on the monitor, she growled "is something wrong Rosalyn?" she grabbed the monitor and shook it around "you know darn well what's wrong!" the Chief started getting dizzy "calm down Kitty!" she stopped and took a deep breath.

The Chief cleared his throat "now is Dudley really giving you trouble on your mission?" she shook her head "no but tried asking me out, I barely managed to tell him no without breaking his heart" the Chief sighed "look Kitty I don't know what to tell you, this is something you and him have to work out."

She folded her arms "can't I just tell him? Then I could work without any problems" the Chief shook his head "if you did then you cover would be blown and then you would end up in the hospital again don't tell you like the pain now."

She sighed "no I don't like the pain, this is just harder then I thought, but nothing I can't handle" the Chief smiled "good I expect nothing less from my top agent" the monitor turned off and she sat down on her couch "I just need to focus on the job."


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalyn opened her eyes and she slowly got up, she felt a bit strange like something was wrong, she turned her head and saw Dudley in her bed without a shirt, her eyes widened as she looked at him "oh no" luckily for Kitty she woke up from her dream.

She quickly sat up and checked around making for Dudley wasn't there, and when she saw he wasn't she let out a sigh of relief "great even my dreams are against me" she yawned and headed to the bathroom, a few minutes later she came out with just a towel.

Only to hear the phone ring, she went over and answered it without thinking "hello?" and Dudley was on the other line "hey Kitty guess what happened yesterday, be the way your voice seems a bit weird, are you feeling okay?" Rosalyn remembered she still had that voice collar on.

She quickly removed the small tech around her neck, and cleared her throat "sorry I just woke up" she heard him laugh "what's so funny?" he stopped after a second "well it's just that it's afternoon" she checked a nearby clock.

And it read one o'clock "oh great I overslept" Dudley laughed again "you must have had a good dream then" Kitty blushed "s-stop that, why did you call anyway?" Dudley was silent for at least a minute "oh right I almost forgot."

Kitty rolled her eyes "I wanted to tell you that I took your advice and I think it went well" she sat down "went well huh so tell me what happened" she thought to herself "as if I need to ask" Dudley barely contained himself.

"It was amazing Kitty, every time I see her my heart beats like crazy, I mean we're just friends at the moment but that can change right" Kitty couldn't help feel a bit jealous, wait why would she feel jealous? Especially of herself.

Dudley continued "Rosalyn is just, I mean wow" Kitty sighed "what's so great about her anyway?" he stopped "well she's pretty, nice and smart" Kitty felt even worse and she didn't know why "look I need to go okay." she hung up the phone.

She got up and went to her bedroom and put on some cloths, which was a violet blouse and a white Skirt, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled she didn't know why she was so happy, so she shrugged it off, and left.

She was about to head out for the day but she stopped at the door, she wondered if Dudley was waiting for her like some creepy stalker, she brushed that feeling aside and opened the door, and to her surprise Dudley was nowhere in sight.

Rosalyn went to her car and made sure she had the list that Bird Brain gave her, she then got in she car and handed into town, after a while she got to town and checked her list "okay I need a few pounds of diamond, a sonic laser, and pens? wow I can't understand why I need any of this."

She shrugged "oh well, I should ask Keswick where I can find these" she pulled out her cell phone and selected Keswick's number "hey Keswick I need to find about two pounds of diamonds and a sonic laser" Keswick was silent for a second.

"I-I think you c-can find diamonds at just about any jewelry store but two p-pounds is a lot, and as far as a-a sonic l-laser I have one in t-the lab, why d-don't you come and p-pick it up?" she nodded "okay thanks Keswick" she saw a jewelry store nearby.

When she went inside all the guys turned their heads and stared at her, she ignored them and when over to the front desk "excuse me, how much diamonds do you have in stock?" the clerk thought about it "well we have a wonderful selection of rings, necklaces, and earrings."

Rosalyn sighed "no I just need the diamonds, about two pounds" the clerk just stared at her "I'm afraid we don't carry diamonds like that" suddenly the clerk's boss came over "is there a problem?" Rosalyn frowned "look I just need two pounds of diamonds can you do that or not?"

The store's boss's eye twitched "t-two p-pounds?" he turned to the other worker "get this fine lady her diamonds boy" the clerk shook his head "but sir that's going to take at least a day or two" the boss put his hand on his chin "oh right" he turned to face Rosalyn.

"Is that okay with you miss?" she nodded "that's fine, I'll have the money for you when you get the diamonds" she then left leaving most of the people in there dumbfounded, she stopped and got out the list and put a check mark next to the diamonds.

"Okay all I need now is the laser, oh and pens" she walked for a while until she got to T.U.F.F HQ, she stopped right at the doors "maybe I should wait, I mean what if Dudley is here" then she heard a familiar voice "Rosalyn?"

She turned around to see Dudley and she thought to herself "I had to open my big mouth" she smiled "hey Dudley what are you doing here?" he smiled back "this is where I work, what are you doing here?" she had to think of an excuse and fast.

"oh I'm ah, visiting a friend" she walked in and he followed, Rosalyn went straight for Keswick's lab "Keswick I'm here to pick up that laser" Keswick was already holding it, and he handed it to her "t-there you go R-Rosalyn" she took it and left she didn't want to stay much longer.

Just as she was about to leave however she overheard Dudley and the Chief talking "oh come on Chief Let me go back on the field" then she heard the Chief speak "no can do, you're skilled but not good enough to fight crime by yourself."

Dudley came out "oh man why can't I go and fight crime?" he heard a laugh "so you're not the big bad agent you said you were huh?" Dudley saw Rosalyn and smiled "well everything's been a bit slow lately" she smiled and put her hands behind her "so then are you free?"

He nodded "y-yeah I guess" he then noticed she was holding a laser device "what's that?" she looked back at her hands "oh this? It's a sonic laser, I got it from Keswick" Dudley gave it a quick thought "so your friends with Keswick?" she nodded.

He gave it some more thought "but I thought your new in town?" she nodded "yeah but I met him online" Dudley finally understood "oh okay then" she brushed her bangs to the side "okay well call me if you want to hang out."

He was awe struck the moment she moved her hair a bit, he came to his senses and shook his head, to Clear it "yeah sure" she then grabbed his hand which turned his face red and she put a piece of paper in his hand "catch ya later okay" he nodded slowly "y-yeah" when Rosalyn left she couldn't help but think to herself "darn it why am I making this harder for myself!"

She went back home and felt terrible, was she just playing with Dudley's feelings or as Rosalyn develop feelings for him, but she knew that Rosalyn could never last, she also knew she had a problem of getting to much into character whenever she went undercover.

"Darn my perfectionism" she went in front of a mirror and looked at Rosalyn "what does he see in you? Your looks, your smarts, your personality, what?" Kitty shook her head "did the Chief know this might happen?" she was deep in thought when there was a knock on the front door.

She assumed it was Dudley, so she went down there and took a deep breath and opened the door, on the other side wasn't Dudley but rather Kitty "hello you must be Rosalyn, agent Puppy's girlfriend right?" she just stared at her "what the, who are you?"

The Kitty lookalike smiled "I'm agent Kitty Katswell, his partner, and I would like a word with you" Rosalyn shook her head "sorry but I'm kind of busy" she tried closing the door but Kitty caught the door "I wasn't asking."

She pushed the door wide open, and Rosalyn ducked as she slashed at her with her claws, she quickly ran for it "stay away from me!" Kitty laughed "oh I'm just starting to have fun" she then walked after her, Rosalyn was panicking.

Kitty was after her but how was it possible, she tried running upstairs but Kitty pulled out a gun and shot, the bullet hit the wall were she would have been if she took another step "who-who are you?" Kitty grabbed her by her throat.

And lifted her up with one arm "don't worry Rosalyn I won't kill you, just making sure you don't get in my way" Rosalyn tried fighting back, but she was running out of air fast "w-why?" she smiled "easy your abandoning your old life so I'm taking it."

Kitty let go of her neck and punched her in the gut knocking her out "don't worry, I'm running away from my past as well" the Kitty lookalike heard the phone ring so she went over and picked it up "hello? Oh hi Dudley guess what I'm coming home early."


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalyn slowly opened her eyes, she tried to speak but nothing came out, she then realized that she was bound and gagged, that's when Kitty walked in fixing her hair "I don't know why you would ever give up this face, this body" she said as she touched her curves.

The real Kitty tried to move but couldn't thanks to the handcuffs forcing her arms behind her, and the fake one just laughed "you know I've been watching you for months now, craving your body, I've gone through many nights thinking of how to please you're figure."

As she went on, the poor girl felt like she wanted to throw up, the Imposter went over to her and kicked her in the stomach, and slapped her to the floor "you temptress, I'm going to keep you all to myself" she smiled and then left.

Kitty was left in some kind of basement, the next day Dudley was knocking on Rosalyn's door "Rosalyn are you home?" then he heard a voice behind him "Dudley what are you doing?" he turned around to see Kitty "oh hey Kitty your back pretty fast huh."

She nodded "so is this Rosalyn's house?" He smiled "yeah but I don't think she's home" Kitty shrugged "oh well, come on Dudley let's go" after they left, a shadow formed from a nearby tree and the Chameleon appeared.

He grinned evilly "so your finally back Kitty Katswell, today I shall have my revenge" meanwhile when they got back to T.U.F.F HQ, both Keswick and the Chief were confused that Kitty was there, so the Chief went over to her "Kitty? what about your other mission?"

She just stared at him "uh well, I'm taking a break from that" the Chief was dumbfounded "you can't just take breaks while going undercover!" she glared at him "shut up old man it's my life" she left and Keswick walked over to the Chief.

"S-She's been acting s-strange since she g-got back h-hasn't she?" the Chief put his hand on his chin "send agent Scarecrow to keep an eye on her, I have a bad feeling about this" later Dudley was talking to Kitty about Rosalyn and other things.

And she was bored "so what do you think of her?" she blinked "what? Oh sorry what the question again?" Dudley frowned "I was asking what you thought about Rosalyn" Kitty nodded "oh right, well she seems quite the catch, you should count yourself lucky."

He smiled again "yeah she's like an angel" Kitty smiled as well "yeah she is" she then checked her watch "oh boy, I forgot I need to head home for a bit and feed my new pet" Dudley was confused "you have a pet now?"

She nodded "yeah I found her when I was out of town, I would let you see her but she's shy" Dudley understood and she left, agent Scarecrow walked up to Dudley and made the motion of talking but didn't actually say anything.

Dudley stared at him for a second "what's that suppose to mean?" agent Scarecrow made the motion of laughter but still no sound from him, as he walked off he waved at Dudley, and he waved back "okay see ya later."

A while later Kitty entered a basement, the light hurt Rosalyn's eyes as she saw the psychopath walk in holding a plate of food, she put the plate in the cage she was in "it's not much but I can't let you starve to death" she removed her gag "I'll be back in five minutes."

Rosalyn growled at her "your an idiot if you think you can get away with this, someone at T.U.F.F will save me" Kitty laughed then thought about it "you're right, your the most important agent the world has there's a reason why you were never defeated."

Rosalyn grinned "you kidnapped the world's number one agent, you might as well have put a target on your forehead" Kitty started to sweat "maybe I didn't think this through, but as long as your in that cage then I can still be you."

She left the basement "great, now I need to convince all of T.U.F.F that I'm her and then her life will belong to me" Kitty's phone started ringing so she picked it up "hello?" Dudley was on the other line "Kitty we got a problem, the Chameleon is attacking the city!"

Kitty started to sweat "oh okay I'll be right there" she hung up the phone "great I'm no master of martial arts, I have to stick with firearms" she ran out the door, after she left agent Scarecrow went inside, he was confused why she went in this house.

He walked around the house for a bit, Rosalyn heard footsteps upstairs and they sounded different from the psycho, so she tried calling for help but her voice was weak, Scarecrow found some stairs and went to the second floor.

He saw only two rooms in a hallway, so he opened the first one and saw a normal bedroom, but something was familiar about it, but he shrugged it off and checked the next room, as he opened the door it abruptly stopped, He looked confused for a minute.

Then he pushed against it and the small chain snapped off, he went inside and his black eyes widened with horror as he saw picture's of Kitty everywhere, but not just picture's but dolls and all manner of things of Kitty there was even a shrine of her.

Scarecrow quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the Chief "hello?" he spoke but there was no sound "hello? Who is this?" he face palmed himself and tried again but still no words "who ever this is it's not funny" the Chief hung up.

Scarecrow sighed silently, and then went downstairs and was about to leave when he heard a weak yell, he turned around and saw the door it was coming from, he went over and opened the door, then went down the stairs "Help."

He took out his flashlight and looked around, then he heard the door close, so he turned off the flashlight and hid, Kitty went over to the cage where Rosalyn was "that Chameleon was crazy how do you beat him everyday?"

Rosalyn tried to speak but Kitty put the gag back in her mouth "there we go, now then" she went over to a box and grabbed a crowbar "let's have some fun" she grabbed her by her leg and pulled her out of the cage then slapped her around a bit.

And kicked her a few times, then she saw tears of pain going down face, she wiped a tear from her face "don't be sad Kitty, I'm doing this because I love you" she then lifted the crowbar, Rosalyn closed her eyes waiting for the strike, but instead the fake Kitty was hit to the side, she quickly caught herself and saw the light switch, and she turned on the lights revealing agent Scarecrow.

He mouthed something and glared at the faker, Rosalyn would have smiled if she could, Kitty got up "how dare you come in my house, are you trying to steal my girl away from me?" she pulled out a gun and fired at him, but being made out of straw had it's advantages.

Since the bullet went through him and nothing happened "what the?" he walked towards her as she kept firing "die, die, die already" he punched her right in the face, Rosalyn watched as he continued to beat her until she was a lump on the floor.

After he hit her again for good measure he went over to Rosalyn and took out her gag and the handcuffs around her hand and legs, then he spoke, even though there were no words she understood and hugged him with tears going down her face "Scarecrow!"

Later the cops dragged the faker off and all she could say was "those black eyes, those horrible black eyes!" the Chief watched as a paramedic was examining Rosalyn "so how is she?" the Hedgehog Medic smiled "she'll be fine, she just needs something to eat and rest for a couple of days."

The Chief felt like this was his fault if he didn't have her go undercover then she wouldn't have been attacked "uh look Kitty I'm sorry I put you through all this if you want to quit the mission I understand" she started to think about it.

When she remembered the psychopath talking with Dudley "wait where is Dudley?" Scarecrow along with some other agents were bulldozed out of the way and Dudley ran up to her "Rosalyn!" he grabbed her in a hug "I'm so glad your okay."

She tried to breath but Dudley was crushing her "D-Dudley your crushing me" he let go of her "oh sorry" he sat down next to her "I knew something was off about Kitty when we fought the Chameleon, uh man even he saw it before I did, I should have seen that earlier."

Rosalyn smiled "I'm just glad your okay" Dudley saw the dried up tear marks on her and felt his heart sink "your strong Rosalyn after all that, your more worried about others" the Chief looked at her curious of what she would do.

Then Dudley looked over at the medic "so does she need to go to the hospital?" the Hedgehog shook his head "no as long as she rests for a couple of days she won't need to" Dudley looked back at Rosalyn who was trying to get up.

He quickly put a stop to that "what do you think your doing? you need to rest" She laughed at bit while holding her side "I'll be fine don't worry" he grabbed her and picked her up "no way I'm taking you home and your going to rest so you can fully recover got it?"

She blushed "hey! I don't need someone to watch over me, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself" he carried her over to his car and put her on the side seat then jumped on the driver seat "I'm going to take care of you whether you want me to or not."

Rosalyn sighed as they drove off "great will my luck ever change for the better?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I told you I'm fine Dudley you don't need to worry so much" Rosalyn said as Dudley carried her to her bed, then laid her down "I'll fix you up something to eat you just rest okay" when he left he saw the bullet hole in the wall "and don't worry I'll clean up the place to!"

Her eyes widened "no that's okay, please don't" she heard a loud crash "sorry" and sighed "and there goes something priceless" she put her hands on her face "how do I get myself into these messes" she heard the phone and groaned.

She picked up the phone "what?" Dudley was on the other line "Kitty you won't believe what happened" she took off her collar "the Chief told me that a psychopath pretended to be me, are you and Rosalyn okay?" Dudley was strangely serious.

"Yeah I'm fine but she hurt Rosalyn pretty bad, I-I don't know what to do, the thought of her in pain scares me what should I do?" Kitty again felt jealous but she brushed those feelings away "how bad is she?" Dudley was silent for a second "she's beaten pretty badly, she trying to hide it but I think she's pretty scared right now."

Kitty sighed "then you need to stick by her, make sure she feels safe again" Dudley nodded "yeah okay" Kitty smiled "you told me once you liked to see her smile right? Just get her to smile again, do something nice for her I'm sure you can help her through this."

Dudley sounded a lot better "thanks Kitty your the best" he then hung up and Rosalyn tossed the phone to the side of the bed "why do I do this to myself? I don't want him falling for me yet I keep encouraging him!" she fell back on the bad and hit her head on the headboard.

She grabbed her head in pain "I hate my life!" Dudley came running upstairs "Rosalyn are you okay?" she held her head "it's nothing, I just hit my head on this stupid thing" Dudley held back a laugh but she caught on "what's so funny? it really hurts."

He laughed a bit and she just stared at him for a second, she turned her head at the big mirror in her room and saw her hair was a mess and a bit darker, she knew she needed a new coating of white dye but she couldn't help but start to giggle.

They laughed for a bit longer, then Dudley had to check on the food he was attempting to make, so she got up and made her way to the bathroom before she went in though she yelled down to Dudley "I'm going to take a shower okay."

She waited for a response "sure thing" and with that she stepped inside the bathroom, meanwhile downstairs, Dudley's brain just clicked, the love of his life was in the shower...naked, he tried keeping his mind off of it but, it always went back to that "what's wrong with me, I can't do that it's wrong."

After a while he couldn't resist going upstairs, but just as he got to the door Rosalyn opened it and they stared at each other, seeing her wet with only a towel made Dudley turn red, she smiled and pushed him back a bit to get passed him "sorry but your a bit late, if you wanted to peak."

He didn't know what to say to that "no, I didn't try anything, I mean I wanted to but, wait no I-" she laughed and walked in her bedroom, shortly after that, she put on some new cloths which was a black night gown, she wanted something she could rest in after all.

She looked at herself in the mirror again, starring at the orange tabby in front of her, she sat down in front of the mirror and grabbed a nearby comb and started to brush her long white hair, Dudley smiled as he came in, he was holding a folding table and placed it next to her.

On the small table was a bowl of soup, she smiled "and here I thought you would blow up the kitchen, wait did you?" Dudley gave a nervous smile "uh no" she shrugged "I'll worry about it later" then she noticed he was starring at her again.

"Is something wrong?" he slowly shook his head "I'm good" she was a bit weirded out but she shrugged it off, she looked at him "you know I can feed myself, unless you want to" he snapped out of his daze "what, oh sorry I'll be downstairs if you need me."

After she ate the soup she was finally able to sleep, a few minutes later she woke up to a strange silence "and here I thought I would be waking up to Dudley breaking something" she slowly got up and grabbed her side as she felt a rush of pain.

She slowly made her way out, and the silence actually started to scare her "why is it so quiet? Where is Dudley?" she then made her way downstairs, when she got about halfway down she saw the door open and Dudley stepped through and saw her.

He went over to her "what are you doing out of bed? You can't be walking so much or your going to reopen a wound" he could see the panic in her eyes, she was terrified so he picked her up and went back upstairs, he laid her down on the bed again.

But before he could leave she grabbed his sleeve "wait don't go" he stopped and looked at her "what's wrong?" she tightened her grip "please I don't want to be alone right now" he figured something must have scared her, so he sat down on the bed next to her.

And she wrapped her arms around him, forcing him to lay down next to her, and his face went a bright red when she started to purr, and she slowly went back to sleep leaving Dudley no choice but to sleep as well, he watched her until he fell into a deep sleep.

More hours passed and finally Dudley woke up, he looked around and Rosalyn was still sound asleep but was no longer holding him, so he got up and quietly left the room, he then got out his phone and dialed Kitty's number, but she didn't pick up.

"Again? I hope she's okay, I'll try one more time" he dialed the number again, meanwhile Rosalyn woke up to Kitty's phone vibrating, she quickly got up and tried to answer the cell phone but Dudley walked back in and closed his cell.

Before he noticed her Rosalyn jumped back on the bed "that's weird I wonder if something happened?" Dudley looked over at Rosalyn who was now fully awake "hey mourning, did I wake you up?" she nervously smiled "no, not at all, so who were you trying to call?"

Dudley smiled "my partner, the real Kitty Katswell, I think you would like her, for starters she's not a psychopath and you and her share some quality's" she looked at him strange "like what?" he sat down on the bed as she sat up.

"Well your both smart, and beautiful and stubborn like when your worried about others even after you were the one hurt" She smiled "so me and this Kitty are attractive to you?" he blushed "um well yeah" she got a little closer to him.

"So who do you like more?" Dudley turned red as she put her hand on his "w-while I don't know I mean I never really thought about it before" she got even closer to him, then she realized what she was about to do so she pushed her self back.

And she got up and headed to the bathroom "I'm sorry" Dudley was confused and followed after her, she closed the door and locked it "Rosalyn what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Rosalyn sighed leave it to Dudley to not get the hints.

She turned the water on in the sink and slashed her face "what's wrong with me? Trying something like that" she stared at the mirror "this is all your fault Rosalyn, I should have quit when the Chief said I could but no Dudley had to show up."

She heard Dudley at the other side of the "is everything okay" she finally opened the door "don't you get it Dudley I was trying to seduce you" Dudley's brain kicked into high gear "wait, what?" she looked away ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry" she moved passed him and back into her room and sat down on her bed "I'm such an idiot" Dudley walked in "Rosalyn?" she kept her head down "it's okay you can leave anytime you want" Dudley went over to her "I don't want to leave."

He lifted her head up by her chin so their eyes met, then he kissed her on the lips, she felt something strange in her chest as the kiss deepened, and she started feeling a bit dizzy, she fell backwards and Dudley followed.

The next day there was cloths thrown everywhere and Dudley woke up with a satisfied grin "wow" was all he could say, Rosalyn woke up and yawned "uh what time is it?" she checked her clock and it read Thursday ten o'clock.

Her eyes widened "Thursday! Already I have to get to work" she looked over at Dudley and he shook his head "don't worry about I think he left you a message" she got up and checked her phone and it had a new message so she clicked the message to play.

"Hello Rosalyn it is I Bird Brain ha-ha-ha *ahem* sorry about that old habits and all, anyway I heard about what happened so don't worry about today and just come in when your feeling better, I hope to see you in the lab soon" the message ended and she smiled.

"Well that's unusually nice of an ex-criminal" before Dudley could move she jumped on him "and where do you think you're going?" Dudley smiled "uh well" she kissed him for a few minutes "let's have a little more fun shall we" Dudley took a deep breath from her kissing him "sounds good."


	6. Chapter 6

Later Rosalyn and Dudley were downstairs in the Kitchen, and Dudley was cleaning up the mess he made while trying to make soup, and Rosalyn was sitting on a stool watching him "no Dudley use the broom for that, then the mop" he looked at the two cleaning tools.

"But which is which?" she laughed at him then pointed at the broom "that one silly" he nodded and got back to cleaning, Rosalyn had a lot of things on her mind "hey Dudley? Do you think what we did last night was right?" he stopped and looked at her confused.

"Where did that come from?" she sighed "Dudley I've been meaning to tell you something very important" Dudley smiled "what is it?" she thought about it "you know what, never mind, it doesn't matter" he shrugged "okay" he then went back to cleaning.

Rosalyn thought to herself "I can't tell him now, if I did that it would break his heart" Rosalyn continued to help Dudley by telling him how to use the proper cleaning tools, later Dudley saw that Rosalyn was acting a bit strange.

So he went and sat down next to her "hey Rosalyn is everything okay?" she didn't know how to respond, she looked away from him "you must think I sleep around with all the new people I meet" he was surprised to hear her say something like that.

"Why would you say something like that?" she shook her head "we have only known each other for a couple of days Dudley, we haven't even started dating yet and I seduced you, I stole your first time, what kind of person does that, it was a mistake" Dudley sighed.

"Look Rosalyn I know your a better person then that, and to me it wasn't a mistake" she looked at him confused "but I-" he kissed her on the lips and smiled "and why don't we out?" tears started to form in her eyes "y-you want to go out with someone like me?"

Dudley shook his head "not someone like you, I want to go out with you, no one else" she wiped her tears away "really?" he nodded, and she put on a smile "all right" Dudley could barely hold on to his excitement "yes!" he jumped up and hugged her.

"So if we're going to start dating, why don't we start right now?" Dudley looked confused "now?" she nodded "I'll go get ready, you should to" she then walked up stairs, Dudley started to panic "what do I do? Wait I can call Kitty she'll know what to do."

He took out his cell phone and dialed her number, Kitty picked up the phone "hey Dudley, are you dating Rosalyn yet?" he smiled "actually yes, we're just about to go on our first date, I could really use your help" Kitty was silent for a second.

"Okay first of all don't panic, just be yourself and you'll be fine, wait scratch that last one, be more mature then yourself, next get her some flowers or something nice, and never and I mean never offer her toilet water...ever" he took out a note pad and start writing.

"Okay got it, but where should I take her?" Kitty was again silent but a bit longer this time "well there is the T.U.F.F fair in Petropolis we use it to keep the populace happy and ignorant, it just started today actually, I wish I could go myself but my mom wants me to stay a little longer."

Dudley nodded "awesome thanks Kitty" he hung up the phone, meanwhile upstairs Rosalyn watched in horror as Kitty closed her cell and smiled at her "don't say I never did anything for you" Rosalyn blinked but she was still there.

Kitty laughed behind the mirror "b-but how?" Rosalyn didn't have Kitty's phone on her, and Kitty just shrugged "I wonder how long you can keep this up" Rosalyn then left her bedroom and began to question her sanity.

She went back downstairs and grabbed Dudley's arm "ready?" he smiled "yeah, oh and there's a fair in town, do you want to go see it" she pretended to think about it "well if that's were you want to go then let's go."

When they got there, the place was brimming with life, they saw all sorts of people there as well as friends, such as the Chief and Keswick "hey Chief" Dudley waved at him, and the Chief glared at him "Dudley there you are, I tried calling you last night, but you never picked up, I need you to get to work."

Dudley started to sweat "oh um I was sort of busy Chief" the Chief sighed "whatever just get to work agent" Dudley looked over at Rosalyn then back at the Chief "um can you give me a minute?" Rosalyn shrugged "just don't keep me waiting alright."

As Dudley talked with the Chief, Rosalyn sat down on a nearby bench and kicked her feet a little, when someone sat down next to her "what do you see in him?" she looked over and saw Kitty right next to her, her heart jumped "you can't be real."

She laughed "of course I'm not real, your just losing it because your trying to be two people at once, and that's not healthy" Rosalyn lowered her head "but if I don't then what about Dudley?" Kitty crossed her legs and leaned back "well as far as I see it you have two opinions."

She kept her eyes on the ground as Kitty spoke "one you can go back to being Kitty Katswell again pretend this never happened, or two you can stay Rosalyn Cruz and live a lie of love" Rosalyn felt torn "if I go back to being Kitty then I would break Dudley heart, but if I stay Rosalyn then I would never really be happy."

Kitty put her hand on Rosalyn's shoulder "so it's his happiness or your happiness, you can't have both right?" Rosalyn nodded "yeah, yeah I guess so, then I have to tell him the truth" Kitty disappeared as Dudley came up to her.

"sorry it took so long, the Chief finally agreed to let me go, but I have to make up for the missing work" Rosalyn smiled "really? I thought you would have to work" Dudley shrugged "come on let's have some fun" he took her hand and they started wandering the fair grounds for the rest of the day.

When they got back Dudley was carrying a few giant stuffed animals Rosalyn had won during the fair, and she had a huge grin on her face "that was so much fun, I've never won that many games before" Dudley laughed "you should see my partner, she can win those games without even trying, the Chief told her she could only get one prize per stand because she's so good."

Rosalyn joined in the laughter then she strangely got serious "Dudley can I ask you something?" Dudley stopped laughed and nodded "sure" she let out a sigh "what if, what if I wasn't the real Rosalyn, like that psychopath who tried to be Kitty, what if I was just pretending to be someone I'm not."

Dudley scratch the back of his head "that's a weird what if" she looked away from him "I would understand if you hated me for it" Dudley laughed "trust me, I could never hate you" she smiled a bit "are you just saying that?"

Dudley was getting really worried about her at this point "are you feeling alright, your acting as if you should be someone else" she shrugged "I don't know anymore, I feel like everything is upside down" Dudley got an idea, so he went behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Dudley what are you-" before she could finish her sentence, he began to give her a massage "your way to tense Rosalyn, you really remind me of my partner, always so serious" he sat her down on a nearby stool, and kept working on her shoulders.

The massage calmed her mind about a lot of things, maybe living as Rosalyn wasn't such a bad idea after all, she started to think what life would be like if she stayed like this, she saw Dudley and herself as a happy couple, and she wouldn't have to worry about Kitty's enemies anymore.

She smiled at the thought, no more risking her life for the ungrateful masses, no more Chameleon trying to kill her everyday, no more being paranoid and having to look over her shoulder all the time, and no more waiting for the right guy to sweep her off her feet.

Dudley noticed she began to purr as he moved to her back and smiled "see your feeling better already" Rosalyn mentally shook her head, "I have to decide, after I take Bird Brain to jail, ether I tell him the truth or I don't, but whatever happens I hope I make the right decision."

She looked at Dudley over her shoulder "do you think Bird Brain is still a villain?" he thought about it "well Kitty says he is and I trust her instincts, so yeah" she wondered if he even knew she was working for him.

She smiled as she got up "ah much better" Dudley grinned "see I told you, you would feel a lot better" she grabbed him and had him sit down "your turn" she then began to give him a massage "you don't have to, I'm fine really."

She shook her head "I'm just paying you back, besides I want you all relaxed for tonight" Dudley blushed and laughed nervously "oh" he was surprised how good she was at it, he never felt so relaxed before "I have a question Dudley."

He nodded "what is it?" she moved her hands down to his back "you compare me to your partner Kitty a lot, so do you think of her when you look at me?" Dudley got stiff as a board "w-what no I-" she smiled "so it's true then?"

He felt really bad "okay once or twice but I love you" Rosalyn stood back a bit "I-um what?" Dudley turned to face her "Kitty is special, and in truth if you didn't come into my life then I would have gone after her but you entered my life instead."

She shook her head "love? No I can't do this" she made her way upstairs, and Dudley wondered what he said wrong and tried following her but she had locked her bed room door "Rosalyn? Did I say something wrong? if I did I'm sorry okay."

He heard her crying though the door "it's not you Dudley, it's me I want to tell you what's wrong but I-I just can't" Dudley sat down in front of the door "why not?" there was silence on the other side of the door for a minute "all I can say is I can't love you, not like this."

Dudley was dumbfounded "I don't understand why not?" he heard more crying "god Dudley why do you have to always make things harder for me?" Dudley was now more confused then dumbfounded "what do you mean?"

Rosalyn was silent for a few minutes "I'm sorry Dudley but could you leave me alone, I have work to the mourning" Dudley's heart sank "oh okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she didn't respond as Dudley left.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day something felt off and Dudley didn't know what, he did know however that something was hurting Rosalyn from the inside and he couldn't do anything, he pulled out his cell and dialed Kitty's number she would know what to do.

But she didn't pick up, "come on Kitty where are you?" he thought about it and picked up the phone book when he found the number he was looking for he dialed and waited, "hello" he smiled "hello Mrs Katswell I'm a friend of your daughter, have you seen her around lately?"

There was silence for a minute or so "actually no, normally she at least calls once in a while, is something wrong?" Dudley shook his head "no, no I just needed to make sure of something" he then hung up and walked out the door "what is she hiding?"

Rosalyn felt terrible, but love? She couldn't fall in love not with her partner, but these past few days were amazing, somehow he knew just how to treat her, and she was falling for him, she needed to end this and fast, she would have to expose Bird Brain as an evil mastermind and go back to being Kitty Katswell.

The only other way out was faking Rosalyn's death, "no I can't do that" Rosalyn was angry more at herself then any thing "this whole mess is my fault if I just bent the rules one time this-this romance would never had happened."

She realized what she just said and got even more frustrated "darn it! I'm supposed to be the bossy, selfish mean lady that doesn't take no for an answer, not some delicate flower waiting for love" she finally arrived at the jewelry store.

Meanwhile Dudley walked in the Chief's office "hey Chief got a minute?" the Chief was messing with some tiny folders "sure agent Puppy what do you need?" Dudley cleared his throat "well can you tell me where Kitty is right now?"

The Chief shrugged "I thought she was busy with family matters" Dudley shook his head "that's what I thought to but I called her mother earlier and she said she hasn't heard from her in a while" the Chief started to sweat "oh really I-I had no idea."

Dudley sat down on a random chair "I've been talking to her for awhile now, but what if there is a second psychopath out there?" the Chief sighed in relief "well at least you haven't found out Rosalyn's secret yet" Dudley looked at his boss confused.

"What about Rosalyn?" the Chief's eyes widened "since when can you read minds agent Puppy?" Dudley began to put the missing pieces into the puzzle "what a minute, that's it, why didn't I see that sooner!" he got up and dashed for the door.

The Chief jumped up "wait!" but Dudley ignored him and ran off "how could I not see it, ah I'm such a fool" meanwhile Rosalyn walked out of the jewelry store holding two full bags of diamonds and she headed towards Bird Brains lab.

As she was about to go to the lab some punks walked up to her "hey lady that's a lot of diamonds" she nodded "I guess"she continued to walk but they kept following her "all those rocks look pretty heavy, we can help lighten you load if you want."

She just ignored them, and then one of them grabbed her shoulder, that was the end of her patience she dropped one of the bags and grabbed the guy's arm, then threw him over her shoulder "I'm not in the mood for this got it!"

The guy got up and ran for it and the others ran as well "stupid punks" she picked up the bag and walked in the lab, she found the elevator and pressed the button that read lab on it, when she stepped into the lab she saw Bird Brain waiting for her.

"Ah there you are Rosalyn did you acquire the items?" she nodded and put the bags on the floor "everything from the diamonds to the pens" he rubbed his hands together "excellent" Rosalyn handed him the sonic laser device.

"So what do you need these for anyway?" he smiled "that's easy, one I needed to make sure I could trust you that's why I had those punk kids try and stop you but you showed them, and two I'm going to melt the diamonds into a plate to amplify the sonic laser by ten fold ha-ha."

She just blinked "but how is that going to help anyone?" he laughed "well I figure if everyone was under my rule then I would be making the future better" she sighed "then why the pens?" he shrugged "what can I say, I like having spare pens around the office."

Then they heard a voice coming from the elevator "aha!" they turned around to see Dudley and Rosalyn face-palmed herself and thought "not now!" Dudley pulled out his gun "hold it right there you two" Bird Brain looked over at Rosalyn.

"Stall him! I need time to put the laser together" she just looked at him "wait, what?" he ran off and she turned to Dudley "what are you doing here?" Dudley pointed his gun at her "all this time I thought you were an angel, but."

He hand started to shake "you were working for a villain this whole time!" she sighed and just stood there "your right Dudley I'm not who you think I am" he steadied his aim "just tell me was it all a lie?" she wanted to say yes but her mouth said "no, I didn't count on falling in love."

She started walking closer to him "go ahead pull the trigger, I deserve it" Dudley dropped the gun "I-I can't, I won't" she picked up the gun and put it back in his hands, and aim the gun right for her chest "just so you know I really did fall for you."

Dudley shook his head as tears started to form, as they heard a gunshot, Rosalyn fell down and a pool of blood started to form around her, he fell to his knees and dropped his gun, then he began to howl in despair, Bird Brain came walking up to them, with a smoking laser gun.

"Don't worry agent Puppy, your gun didn't go off" Dudley looked down at the gun and he was right "how could it, your safety was on, that's why I shot her instead" he was to dumbfounded for words, Bird Brain laughed and pointed his new gun at Dudley.

"Face it agent without your partner here your nothing" he fired at Dudley but Rosalyn jumped in the way and took the shot "AAHHH!" Dudley grabbed his gun and quickly removed the safety then shot him in the leg, then got up and was about to shoot him again.

Rosalyn Coughed up blood "Dudley stop!" Dudley looked back at her "but he doesn't deserve to live" she nodded "I know he's scum but your not a killer Dudley, your better then this" he shot him in the other leg "your right, that should hold him until the others get here."

He went beside her "Rosalyn I'm so-so sorry" she smiled and tried getting her collar off but she was hurting to much to do it "um could you take this thing off?" he nodded and took it off of her "don't worry the others will be here soon."

She tried saying something but she passed out "Rosalyn stay with me please!" soon the Chief showed up with some other agents and they grabbed her and Bird Brain "Chief! Oh man I'm glad to see you" the Chief glared at him "not now agent Puppy, agent Katswell needs medical attention."

Dudley looked confused "what! But what about Rosalyn!" he followed the Chief outside and watched as they put her in an ambulance "jeez Dudley I leaving you alone for five minutes and Kitty ends up being shot" Dudley got a bit angry "she's not even in town Chief, how is it my fault?"

The Chief jumped in his tiny car "I'll explain when we get there" Dudley just walked to the hospital since he forgot he had a car back at T.U.F.F HQ, when he got there agent Nuts was talking to agent Scarecrow "hey guys where is the Chief?"

They pointed over at the waiting room and he went over there and saw the Chief and Keswick "um Chief?" the Chief cleared his throat "ah Dudley good the doctor should be out soon to tell us the news" the Doctor came out just then.

And the Chief smiled "right on Que" the Doctor just stared at him for a second confused, then he push his glasses up "we have some problems" Dudley grabbed him by his shirt collar "what do you mean, problems!" the Chief barked at him.

"Settle down agent Puppy!" he stopped and let go of the doctor "s-sorry Chief" the doctor continued as if he was used to that "well she seems fine but the blast from the sonic laser destroyed a few organs and that was from the first blast."

He waited for them encase they wanted to say anything but they didn't so he continued "the second blast should have killed her but she's still hanging on by a tread, also her body seems to be very fast when it comes to healing itself normal, however."

Dudley was getting more and more worried "her body seems to be trying to cycle between repairing itself and growth" the doctor finally took a breath, and they just stared at him, so the Chief spoke first "I understood most of that but uh could you repeat the last part."

He nodded "well simply put before she was shot, she was pregnant" Dudley's jaw hit the floor and all eyes went on him "what?" the doctor went back to the records he was reading "and that's where we have the problem."

Dudley stopped the doctor "whoa, whoa, whoa go back, are you saying her body can't properly recover because she p-pregnant?" the doctor nodded "well yes, not that will change much in the end however" the Chief sighed "will she make it or not doc?"

He was silent for a moment "in theory the best outcome is she will slip into a coma, but she will live And if we treating her we can save the child" Dudley hung his head low "so Rosalyn will be in a coma for the rest of her life?"the Chief jumped on his shoulder "Dudley, there is no Rosalyn Cruz" he couldn't believe the Chief would say something like that.

"How can you say that? acting like she's already dead" the Chief kicked his cheek "listen to me! I had Kitty go undercover to find out what Bird Brain was up to, I kept you in the dark because you always run a perfect plan, and now because of you my best agent is down."

Dudley looked at him confused "so that's why I've been able to talk to her even though nobody else did, and why she started acting all weird, I was in love with Kitty this whole time?" Keswick nodded, and Dudley had to sit down.

"Did everyone but me know about this?" the Chief shook his head "no just me, Keswick and agent Scarecrow" the doctor cleared his throat to get their attention "if I may be so bold we could remove the child, it could help in the long run."

Dudley shook his head "no, we can't decide that for her" the doctor nodded "I understand" Dudley stood up "when can we see her?" the doctor kept his eyes on the clipboard "your boss already gave me a number to reach you at so, if you want to leave you can."

Dudley looked at the Chief "you guys can go I'm going to stay here a bit longer" the Chief jumped off him and on a chair "sorry agent Puppy but we're all staying a bit longer" Keswick nodded "s-she's our best agent and a great f-friend."


	8. Chapter 8

The doctor checked his clipboard "month three, patient seems to be weaker as the embryo takes away any possibility of healing neutrally, I've spoken with the father and he has finally decided to keep the child at the risk of losing the patient."

A nurse walked in and smiled "Dr. Sloan, Mr. Puppy is here to see the patient" Sloan nodded "very well, send him in" she left and shortly after Dudley walked in "how is she?" he put down the clipboard and turned to him "like I said yesterday Mr. Puppy her condition will only worsen, do you really think knowing how bad she's getting will help?"

He shook his head "no I guess not" he then went over to Kitty and sat down on the chair next to the bed, and Sloan took his clipboard and left, Dudley sighed as he looked at her, they finally cleaned off the disguise known as Rosalyn.

And Dudley had been visiting her everyday "so what should I talk about today? Oh, agent Scarecrow retired, we threw him a goodbye party and it was fun but I wish you could have been there" he hung his head and went silent for awhile.

Meanwhile Kitty looked around "Dudley? Dudley where are you?" Rosalyn smiled as she kicked the air from her seat "I wonder where I am?" Kitty turned to her "you? What are you doing here?" she nodded "where is here?"

Kitty was more confused then ever "if I'm here, and your here, then what happened?" Rosalyn shrugged "I wish I knew, we both got shot by that sonic laser and here we are" Kitty noticed everything but her and Rosalyn were white and frozen in time.

She also noticed that there were a lot of frozen parts and pieces of things, then she realized they were things from her past "what a minute, I remember these places" Rosalyn looked at her confused "well at least one of us does."

Then she stood up and went over to her other self "I know we can't exist at the same time, so why do we?" Kitty thought about it "well I hate to think about it but we might be dead" Rosalyn laughed but then saw her expression "wait your serious?"

Kitty nodded "it's that or I went insane and created a split personality, I'm going with the second one" Rosalyn laughed "well I hope it's the second one" Kitty sat down on a bench and sighed "well since we're both here I guess we can do nothing but talk."

Back in reality Sloan was in his office working on his patient's charts and finally he got to Kitty's "it's been six months now and the child is developing quite nicely but she is barely stable at this point, I don't know how much longer she will hold out."

And Dudley was sitting at Kitty's side "a lot has changed over the six months, agent Nuts was forced to do therapy after he blow up the Chief's office...again" he looked at Kitty and sighed "I've been thinking about a lot of things ever since I found out that you and Rosalyn were the same person."

He reached out and touched her hand "it took some time but I realized that your the only one for me, it doesn't matter if your Rosalyn or Kitty, I love you" meanwhile back in the dream, Kitty kicked her feet and sighed "honestly Rosalyn, I can't stand you" the orange tabby nodded "yeah I know" then Kitty looked at her and smiled "at least that's what I would like to say, but the truth is I'm jealous of you."

Rosalyn looked shocked "what, why?" Kitty looked away from her and back to the ground "because your everything I want to be" Rosalyn was now very confused "I'm everything you want to be?" she nodded "ever since I joined T.U.F.F everyone has expected greatness from me, they wanted a soldier for justice."

Rosalyn sat there in silence as she continued "but it didn't start at T.U.F.F, I was always the cops daughter never my own person, until I met Dudley I always thought if you can't be perfect you'll never amount to anything." Rosalyn laughed a bit.

"Wow, that's a pretty serious way of thinking" Kitty continued ignoring her a bit "but after I became you I was able to be something I never thought I could be" Rosalyn got up and turned to face her "what did you become?"

Kitty crossed her legs and leaned back "I was able to be a girl for once" the tabby smiled "then Dudley showed up right?" she nodded "yeah, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I owe you a lot and thanks" Rosalyn nodded "that's why I'm here."

Back in reality the doctor was checking over Kitty "month eight, the patient shouldn't be alive and yet by some miracle she's keeping not just herself but also the child alive, we should be able to take the child out soon" Dudley walked in and saw the doctor.

"Dr. Sloan, how is she?" he turned to face the dog and smiled "she last long enough to save the child" Dudley half smiled "oh um that's great" the doctor walked to him "aren't you happy, the child will live" Dudley nodded "of course I am, but I don't want to lose Kitty ether."

Sloan shook his head "I am sorry Mr. Puppy but life is never truly fair" he nodded again and went over to Kitty's side "I would like to be alone with her for a bit" Sloan understood and left the room, and Dudley took out a small box.

"I wanted to ask you a question but I don't know if it matters anymore" meanwhile with Kitty and Rosalyn, Kitty stood up and sighed "even if he doesn't love me, I'm glad I got to experience it at least once" Rosalyn just rolled her eyes.

"Are you so dense?" Kitty was taken aback "what?" and Rosalyn crossed her arms "look Kitty, he might have fallen for me, but he loves you, once you get out of here just talk to him" Kitty thought about it "do you really think it can work between us?"

She nodded "I don't think it will, I know it will" Kitty looked around "how long do you think we've been here?" Rosalyn laughed "time doesn't matter here silly" Kitty then felt a slight pain in her chest, back in the real world they moved Kitty to an operating room.

And Dudley was waiting out in the waiting room, after a few minutes the Chief and Keswick showed up "Dudley is she okay?" Dudley shrugged "I don't know Chief" they waited for awhile longer then Sloan came out holding a baby wrapped in a cloth "congratulations, it's a boy" Dudley went over to him and looked at the baby who was crying loudly, he then took the child and looked back at Sloan "what about Kitty?" he shook his head "I'm sorry but she flat lined during the procedure."

Dudley handed to baby over to Sloan and walked into the room, the doctor looked back at the others "will he be alright?" the Chief shook his head, Dudley went over to Kitty and sat down next to her "this is my fault, if I wasn't such an idiot you would still be here."

He hung his head and tears started to fall from his eyes, then he heard a beep on the machine, he quickly looked up and Kitty suddenly breathed, he jumped up panicking "whoa!" she slowly sat up holding her head"uh what happened?"

Dudley slowly went over to her and touched her face "Kitty? But you died" she looked at him confused "I what?" the Chief ran in with the others "Dudley what's wrong?" all their jaws dropped when they saw Kitty up "so uh what did I miss?"

Sloan went over and felt her forehead _"still cold but how is that possible?"_ he backed up a bit and Kitty just smiled at Dudley "Dudley can I speak with you alone?" he nodded "guys can you give us a minute?" they nodded and left.

When they were gone Kitty sighed "Dudley I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything" Dudley went and kissed her lips, when he pulled away he looked confused "your so cold" she touched her lips and looked away from him "your right, I lied to you and I understand if you hate me."

Dudley shook his head "no your skin feels like ice" she touched her body in different places and then looked at him strangely "what are you talking about?" she then shook it off and continued "so did that kiss mean that you forgive me?"

Dudley snapped out of it "oh um yeah, I mean of course, Kitty I love you" She smiled "I hope you know but I'm not going to be Rosalyn ever again, so your stuck with me" he laughed "I'd like that" he then remembered the small box in his pocket.

But before he could take it out Dr. Sloan walked in hold a small cross, they looked over at him and Dudley got annoyed "do you mind?" the doctor smiled "I'm sorry but I would like to test something" he walked over to her and held the cross towards her.

Kitty looked at him confused "what are you doing?" he looked confused "so your okay around iron?" she rolled her eyes and stood up "I feel fine thank you, now I would like to leave" Dudley sat up and followed her out the door.

When Dudley caught up to her he spoke "um Kitty there's something you should know" she smiled "sure, what is it?" he pointed to her lower half, she looked down and saw she was wearing a patient robe "oh great, were are my clothes?"

A nurse went over to them holding some folded clothes "Ms I believe these are your?" Kitty looked over them and smiled "yep that's mine" she ran off for a few minutes and then came back wearing Rosalyn's clothes "I'm not used to wearing skirts, but it's still something to wear."

Dudley smiled "you look great in that" which made Kitty blush, then the nurse smiled "and don't worry about the baby, you'll have him in a few weeks, we just need to make sure there's nothing wrong with him" Kitty looked at her confused then at Dudley "wait, what baby?"

Dudley scratched the back of his head "um well, we found out you were pregnant eight months ago" Kitty grabbed him by his collar "eight months! But just yesterday we took down Bird Brain" Dudley shook his head "no you've been in a coma for eight months, then you died for almost ten minutes."

She thought about it then glared at him "wait I was pregnant, and I missed the whole thing!" Dudley slowly nodded "I visited everyday, do you want to see him?" She shook him a bit "of course I do, but I don't know if I'm ready."

He took her hand and they went to where they kept the newborns, he looked around for a bit and saw their child "there he is, see?" Kitty just stared at the small brown puppy "so...we really are parents?" Dudley took out the small box and looked at Kitty "Kitty I know this might be a bit-."

She stopped him by putting a hand on his mouth "I know we haven't even really started dating, but I promised my parents I would have married before I had any kids, what I'm trying to say is" it was Dudley's turn to cover her mouth and speak.

He showed her the box "I only have one thing to ask you Kitty, will you marry me?" Kitty smiled and hugged him "yes."

**THE END**

**Authors note: sorry if the ending seemed a bit weird, but I couldn't think of anything better, also I plan on writing a sequel to explain a lot more, thanks for being patient.**


End file.
